


Mei shin family Reference sheet

by DrMcNastyPhD



Series: Character info [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Character Reference Sheet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrMcNastyPhD/pseuds/DrMcNastyPhD
Summary: So this is the character primer to one of my Npc's, Mei shin, family as they are featured in several of my stories.
Series: Character info [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979896





	Mei shin family Reference sheet

# Her older brother: Dai lee (43)- wife: Jia Zhuan/Zhuan Jia (33) pregnant

# 

  * A writer
  * Half orc
  * Buff boi 6.4
  * Personality: chill dood, kind, protective of his younger siblings being the oldest. Protects mei shin from Lin shin.
  * Knows about the dark familial connections.
  * Voice/manners: country/cowboy voice
  * bard/ barbarian



# Older sister: Ai Wen/Wen Ai (36)

  * Half elf
  * Pop star
  * 5’10
  * Third most popular family member, second most current family member. 
  * Personality, hard working, serious about her job. Likes to have people like her.can come off a bit cold when focusing on work but otherwise is a decent human being.
  * Voice: in character: scarlet voice: out of character, tired and frustrated.
  * Third in command in the idle group
  * Group name: Initiative
  * Glamour bard



# Twin sister: Lin shin/shin Lin (34)

  * Better singer, bitch, cold, bullies mei shin.
  * Bullies mei shin, most popular out of the family barring whenever her mom comes out of retirement. 
  * Resents her mom and mei shin for being more popular than her. 
  * Has an inferiority complex because she can't beat her mother or mei shin. 
  * 5’8
  * Most other family members dislike her
  * She is a colossal bitch. Going as far as to trying to fuck mei shins boyfriends to hurt her/”prove she is better”



# Younger sister: veronica tan (19)

  * Water genasis
  * Actor
  * Takes after lin because mei shin left for 7 years but unlike lin she is a good person underneath all the snark and quips.
  * Super confident in her ability, arrogant 
  * Usually the ringleader of the sisters when they hang out.



# Youngest sister: Mai Fan/Fan Mai(18)

  * Half elf
  * Dancer, all kinds of dance but prefers hip hop group dancing. Practices with jin lee akin to stomp the yard.
  * Adorable little half elf. Built like a gymnast, thin and lithe like a panther. Light on her feet.
  * 5’5
  * She’s the most “normal” of the family. 
  * Has a crush on lowen because he has big muscles
  * bard/rouge. Bard of shadows.



# younger sister: Maria wei (26)

  * acrobat/gymnast/interpretive dancer: Creates flame trails when she performs, like a fire bender.
  * Fire genasi
  * 5’9
  * Very chill/docile whenever meishin isnt a round.
  * Only animated when 
    * Mei shin (her favorite) is around
    * She is trying to get laid (lesbian)
    * Performing.
  * Short temper
  * Overprotective of meishin, doesn't like when other non family members get close to her as she perceives them as “trying to take her big sister awat” despite mei shin repeatedly telling her that maria would always be apart of her life. 



# Younger sister: Lai Chan (21)

  * Air genasis
  * Prize fighter/monk/mma
  * 6’3
  * Protective of her little sisters
  * Easily excitable and will instantly grow attached to shadani.
  * Her best friend/rival Song Shi



# Youngest brother: pierre st. pierre(23)

  * golatih
  * Guitar douche
  * Lady’s man
  * Personality: wants male attention,. Will try to hang out and be friends with male party members
  * Being raised in a family full of women he knows how t odeal with them making him a natural at picking up women. Unfortunately combined with his rich family and his good looks he gets too much female attention. He wants male friends but most guys he has talked to fit in 3 categories
    * Using him to get to one of his sisters
    * Using him to get to his mom
    * Trying to fuck him.
  * He just wants some boys to chill with
  * Often used as bait to attract girls so his older sister maria can hit on them.
  * 6’2






# Mother: Meng Wei/ Wei Meng (58)

  * Opera singer
  * Matriarch
  * Most popular entertainer in the world
  * Came up from nothing
  * Family comes first and she will do _anything_ to protect her family.
  * Heavy ties to the underworld. 
  * Loving mother/grandmother to all her children/grandchildren



  
  


Dai lee kids:

  1. # Jin Lee/Lee jin (7)




    1. A boy,
    2. Boy with rough, unkempt brown hair. Usually passive when around the girls but when left with one or un attended he will run wild.
    3. He is shaping up to be another pierre situation. His younger aunts (might as well be sisters) like to drag him around and play with him whenever they have free time. 
    4. Does not have many male role models besides his father and uncle pierre
    5. Grew instantly attached to shadani because she is closest to his age (8)
    6. Also likes hanging around the male members of the party
    7. Unknown talent.



  1. # Yi lee/ Lee yi (16)




    1. Headstrong young girl. Protective of her brother.
    2. Piano and some singing.
    3. Desc: Chestnut, straight hair gently hangs over a round, wild face.



# Family Facts:

  * Yi lee, veronica Lan, my fan are basically sisters despite technically being aunts and niece
    * The 3 of them practically raise jin lee.
  * Ai is off doing her thang, not in the house often, and lives with her idol group.
  * Richest family in the world. 
  * The family is generally separated in cliques by age bracket
    * The eldest: dai lee has a wife and kids and pretty much, despite living in the same mansion/house keeps to himself and some drinking buddies. Also is the closest to meng wei as they both came up from nothing to get the good life their family currently lives
    * The elders: Ai, Lin and mei shin dont really interact. Mostly because Ai is the only child out of the house and Mei shin and Lin hate each other. 
      * Ai does act loving and showers her younger siblings with praise whenever she is around
      * Mei shin is the mother figure to the middle children as it fell to the elders to help raise the middle children while their mom (meng wei) was working.
      * Mei shin is also a mother figure to the youngest children but she left for 7 years and they grew up the last several years without her influence. 
    * The middle children: Lai chan is an outlier because she hangs out with the youngest all the time. Maria mostly keeps to herself. Either reading or chilling with some friends when she isn't trying to hang out with meishin
      * Because mei shin was more of a mother figure than her actual mother (because she was working) this lead to the sister complex Maria developed for Mei Shin.
    * The youngest: My fan, Veronica, yi, and jin. The 3 girls and Lai chan are inseparable and are always hanging out together when not training their respective talents. Rarely they can be seen with some outside friends, mostly Lai chan hanging out with other members of her gym and her rival Song.



# Inbar (mei shins best friend)

  * Member of the city guard.
  * Same age as mei shin (34) but looks 18-20 because of how elves age.




End file.
